1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cooking equipment, and more specifically for cooking equipment used over heat sources outside of the home.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking utensils have been used for hundreds, if not thousands, of years and are still heavily used today. There are cooking utensils that are used by outdoor enthusiasts and those looking for a hot cooked meal where conventional ovens, gas fuel and electric power devices are not available. Some of these utensils have proven to be useful when backpacking, camping, or being far away from the usual utilities that cook food and boil water.
Camp cooking utensils offer a variety of cooking experiences. There are millions of people world wide who enjoy camping in the outdoors and getting closer to nature. In the process of camping outdoors in remote areas of the planet camping enthusiasts heat their food with a variety of camp fire oriented products such as a handled cooking iron to name one. A cooking iron or the like commonly consists of two long handles and usually two food encompassing portions pivoting on an axis allowing the two portions to open and close. These types of cooking devices have been used for centuries. Unfortunately however for such campers the current state of the art only provides cooking irons and the like that have very limited adjustability and flexibility in the ways that they can be used.
Thus, there is a need for a camp cooker with greater flexibility and adjustability.